New Happenings
by Closet Creeper
Summary: Before HBP and DH/ Fate is a cruel master even to the savior of the world.DMHP Creature Fic.
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of any of it's characters.

Warning: BoyxBoy, Mature content, OCC may be disturbing to some of you (-rolls eyes) HBP and DH are not included in plot line

Summary: Fate is a cruel master, no matter if you are the savior of the world or a seventeen year old boy that has lived a harsher life than a man of 50.

Pairings: Draco x Harry

* * *

**First chapter: The Awakening**

I had planned on marrying a nice girl and having two or three kids after the whole saving the world ordeal, but I guess fate was as cruel as always when it came to me. Since my very birth fate had dealt me a heavy card and from then on never let me have a break.

A mind grows weary after having to live through many hardships and mine is no different. The only strings that had tied me into existence were my friends and now even those have been cut. I learned not even an hour after my defeat of the Dark Lord, the real faces of my so called friends.

With the threat of having to keep the 'Chosen One' on his 'puppet strings' no longer an issue the Order immediately dropped the façade they had put up around me.

It saddens me that none of them were my true friends and it angers me that they were merely around me so that Dumbledore could keep me in his clutches to do his biddings.

**Flashback**

My clothes were torn, my shirt was barely hanging on me, and there wasn't a part of me that wasn't dirty with blood, sweat, and dirt. I was exhausted from using my magic non stop through out the day while dogging the attacks that were sent at me by Voldemort. But all of that was pushed to the back of my mind as I stared at the prone figure that was my ultimate enemy, slowly disappear before my eyes.

I had landed the finishing blow and when the electric green curse had hit the Dark Lord, it seemed like time had stopped as I watched Tom Riddle's eyes widen in shock then slowly drain themselves of life.

The curse also seemed to react violently with his magic resulting in his own magic eating away at his physical being and thus making him seem like he was never there.

I wasn't happy nor was I sad that I had used the Avada Kedavra that had killed my parents. I had a strange satisfaction from using it on Voldemort but at the same time a sick feeling that started in my limbs and plummeted into my stomach, making me want to vomit what little breakfast I had managed to shove down my throat.

As I fell to my knees in a wave of nausea, I heard the faint sounds of people apparating but did nothing to raise myself up. I knew it wasn't death eaters, Voldemort's minions had been the first to go in this battle.

Someone pulled me up to a standing position as I saw the rest of the Order members look around for signs of the Dark Lord.

"Where is he Harry? Did you defeat him or has that coward run away yet again?", the voice as a strange mix of anxiousness and disgust.

I couldn't tell right away who it was until they turned me quite forcibly to look at them. Molly Weasely's pudgy face leered back at me, something I was unaccustomed to. She was normally so cheery and when called for serious with a hint determination.

" I used the killing curse…..he is gone", my voice I knew sounded broken, but I couldn't help it, I was tired and just wanted to sleep and wake up to a normal day at Hogwarts surrounded by my friends.

I wasn't expecting for Molly to roughly shove me out of the way and start looking around like the other members. I was confused at her behavior, but put it off at being highly stressed.

"His body seemed to disappear when I used the killing curse on him. His magic reacted badly or something", I called out wearily as they weren't going to find anything no matter how hard they looked.

**End Flashback**

Everything from there seemed to head down hill.

They sent me immediately back to the Dursley's without even a pat on the back or a "Thanks for saving are lives back there Harry". It wasn't like I was expecting a grand old party, but at least a smile and a warm hug would have been fine.

It seemed like now that my job as the Boy Who Lived was finished I was being thrown out like a useless toy.

I had no contact to the rest of the Wizarding World and what made matters worse was now that I had killed the most powerful man in the world I was considered a threat.

Vernon was taken to carrying a gun where ever he went and made sure I was never alone with Petunia or Dudley. I was treated like a criminal when I was the savior to their pathetic lives.

It was even worse than living like slave in the small cupboard under the stairs. I guess it was no surprise when Vernon shot me when I had glared at Petunia for insulting my mother.

**Flashback**

Surprised I clutched at the wound in my side pulling my hand away to reveal blood coating my hand. I tried to speak but a cough replaced my words and I fell to my knees as blood dripped from the corner of my mouth.

Aunt Petunia was shrieking whiling holding Dudley in a death lock to 'shield' her baby from the horrible sight.

Dropping to the ground as my vision started to blacken around the edges, the last thing I heard was Uncle Vernon's shaky but cold voice saying to me, " This is what you deserve, you murderer".

I would have laughed at that but I was no longer conscious.

When I woke up next I was lying in a forest, a puddle of blood soaking into the ground around me. I knew I was going to bleed to death and I knew that no one would care that I was no longer alive.

I had fulfilled my purpose and now there was no use for me.

I chuckled in irony as I remembered that tomorrow was my seventeenth birthday, not that I would have enjoyed it, but it was still sad to died so young.

Gazing at the stars through the tree's canopy I felt a sort of calm feeling rush over me and as the night struck midnight I silently wished myself a happy birthday and slowly closed my eyes as the blood loss got to me.

**End Flashback**

_That night Harry James Potter died at the young age of seventeen._

A heartbeat could be heard in a silent forest just outside Little Whinging, followed by a small gasp of air.

A young boy of seventeen lay in blood stained grass. He had tan unblemished skin with choppy shoulder length midnight raven hair. His eyes were a deep forest green with a ring of gold surrounding the pupil. He was about 6'3 with a muscled lanky boy.

There was something off about this boy, he had pointed ears and graceful air around him

_A newly born Elven Prince had awakened._

* * *

Reviews would be nice.

I will update soon, but it all depends on how you like it.


	2. The Revealing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of any of it's characters.

Warning: BoyxBoy, Mature content, OCC may be disturbing to some of you (-rolls eyes) HBP and DH are not included in plot line

Summary: Fate is a cruel master, no matter if you are the savior of the world or a seventeen year old boy that has lived a harsher life than a man of 50.

Pairings: Draco x Harry

HEY HEY! I got another chapter up! Cheer for me! Sorry for the long wait, but I have high hopes that I will actually try and finish this story, because surprise, I kind of like it! I would love your opinions on this chapter especially! Sabriel…yay or nay? Review review review!

* * *

Waking up isn't a pleasant experience, was the first thought that registered in Harry's head as he tried to open his eyes only to be forced to snap them shut from the bright light that stung them. A pounding headache seemed determined to split his head in half and his body ached like he had been thrown around in a hurricane. Who would have thought that dieing would hurt this much after you had left the world of the living. It would be just Harry's luck that he was stuck somewhere between the world of the living and heaven to forever writher in pain.

Once he deemed myself ready for the outer world he slowly peaked his eyes open one at a time, surprised to find himself looking up at the now morning sky of were he had supposedly 'died'.

Harry's sore muscle protested as he shot up into a seated position, but the ach was the furthest thing from his mind as he stared at the forest around him with wide shocked eyes. Confusion laced his mind as he looked around. Either he didn't really die or heaven looked a lot like the forest just outside Little Whinging. Unconsciously his hand found its way to his side where the bullet had entered his body, only to find a hole in his shirt with smooth skin underneath. Lifting up his shirt he found that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him and there was no bullet wound.

Exasperated and confused on what was happening Harry cupped his face in his hands and rubbed his cheeks hard tying to think of what could cause this strange phenomenon that would save him from death. Stopping his hands in mid motion he realized that his glasses were missing but he could see perfectly. Harry looked around again, nope, not his imagination, he could see perfectly!

A chuckle escaped his lips soon turning into full out laughter. Harry didn't know why he was in a laughing fit and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was going insane but he didn't rightly care. From all that had happened to him from his very birth to the recent events that lead to his almost death, none of it seemed real nor did Harry care that he had managed to cheat death from some unknown miracle, yet again. Fate was finally giving him a break or she was just preparing him for some grand scheme that probably won't end in his favor. Harry was betting on the latter.

Once Harry calmed down he laid out the facts in front of him. He had defeated the Dark Lord, found out that his friends were just using him, been thrown away like a dirty sock by the Order, treated like a criminal by his only living family then killed by them, and finally, by a miracle he survived his death. His mood had plummeted after he finished his mental list.

Sighing, Harry got up on wobbly legs and headed towards the river to get a drink. He never realized that he wasn't suppose to know where the river was in the forest, it seemed like he was being carried there by his legs, like they had a mind of their own.

Going to cup some of the fresh spring water into his hands Harry was given another shock when his reflection showed a boy he had never seen before. But that is impossible, he should only see himself. Touching wet fingers to his cheek, Harry noticed the boy in the river do the same. Either he was dreaming or he had become incredibly handsome over night. Without his glasses his emerald eyes seemed to stand out more against the paleness of his skin. Harry's eyes had narrowed and his cheek bones had risen to given him a more mature look instead of the babyish boyish look that he had going for him before.

"This can't be real!", Harry practically had a heart attack when the voice that floated through the air was nothing like his own the day before. It startled him because for a minute he thought the boy in the water had spoke. The boy who lived..twice..laughed at his silly overreaction enjoying the way his soft alto sounded more like bells than the hiccupped squeak that he usually sounded like previous to his seventeenth birthday.

" This just keep getting stranger by the moment", he spoke with amusement as he eyed the boy in the water that he was slowly coming to acknowledging as himself.

"This is going to take some time getting use to", he mused to himself.

A twig alerted Harry of another presence headed his way. Not knowing what he should do, Harry froze in place as the person drew closer to him.

While on the outside, Harry was paralyzed, in his mind little Harrys were running this way and that trying to get his body to move. As the person pushed through the bushes on the other side of the river, green eyes widened when the person was actually a black panther. A large panther at that. It's eyes an eerie shade of gold peered at Harry as though it was studying him. _What is a _panther_ of all animals doing in Little Whinging! _Harry grew nervous at the large cat stared him down like it's next meal ticket. _No I don't want to be cat chow! _Harry whined pathetically in his mind.

_**Quiet boy, I'm not going to eat you. That would be a foul meal and a great dishonor to my kind. **_

Harry's eyes grew to saucers as a new voice entered his mind. _Okay I must be going insane now. The cat just spoke to me like it was physic! _The panther seemed to roll it's eyes and give a huff of annoyance at the teen's thoughts. " Wh-h-h at…..ho-ow …ca-a-at.." Harry stuttered unable to make a coherent sentence through his confusion.

_**Stop blubbering like a fool, it's disgraceful. I would have thought that James and Lily's son would have more pride than to stumble through his words.**_

Harry seemed to snap out of his hysterics at his parent's names. " You knew my parents?"

He completely forgot that he was freaking out a moment ago and that the being he was talking to was an animal of all things. Once he really thought about it, he had seen stranger things than a talking, or more like mind reading, panther. Hell, he could talk to snakes! Now knowing that he was really overreacting, Harry relaxed and threw an apologetic smile at the cat on the other side of the river. " I'm sorry, I'm not in a good state of mind at the moment. Too many shocks to my system if you know what I mean".

The large cat seemed to smile, as much as a panther could anyways. _**Yes, I should think so after all that has changed for you. Though I am curious as to why you would chose to spend your inheritance out in the woods instead of with your family and friends.**_ The panther seemed to be the one startled now as the cat finally took in Harry's full appearance now that he wasn't hunched over.

_**Oh my. Why are you in such a condition? **_

Harry was confused over the cat's words. He didn't know anything about an inheritance and why did this cat know that he went through changes? Those thoughts dimmed when the cat's last question made him recall the night before, unintentionally sharing his thoughts with the large panther.

A sharp growl exploded out of the cats mouth, shocking Harry as he watched his companion's furry grow.

_**How dare they do such a thing! To a Prince nonetheless! **_

The cat passed back and forth, it's tail swished with irritation. Snarls keeping Harry from asking the questions he wanted answers for.

_**They shall be given death for what they did! How could we be so foolish as to trust mere humans with the Prince's life. I knew it was wrong from the very beginning but that stupid wizard prevented us from having a say. Ohhohohohoo he will be the first to go. **_

Harry was getting more and more confused as the cat continued it's rant. Him, a prince? That was tough to believe. Maybe this animal had rabies and was slowly losing it's mind.

"Umm, panther physic? What do you mean by prince and how do you know my parents?", Harry was unable to keep his questions to himself as he listened more to the cat's rambles.

The black coat of the panther shined as the sun rose further into the sky. Turning at Harry's voice, the golden eyes of the cat seemed sad.

_**You truly don't know who you are do you?**_

Harry was having a bit of a flashback to when he was found by Hagrid and learned he was a wizard and not just some normal human, but one that could do magic. " What do you mean?". Harry was getting a sense of dread as he watched the sorrow in the cat's eyes grow. He had learned he had been living a lie once, he didn't know if he was ready to find out he was living it again so soon.

Giving a sigh, the cat slinked across the small river to sit closer to Harry. With the panther so close, Harry was slightly startled at the size of the cat. It's paws alone were bigger than his hands.

_**Well, for starters, my name is Sabriel. I was your father's familiar.**_

" Like Hedwig?"

The panther gave a low rumble that sound to Harry like laughter.

_**No, not like Hedwig. Can she talk to you? **_

At Harry slow shake of the head Sabriel continued.

_**Familiars are connected to their masters through a blood bond, allowing them the ability to talk to their master through their minds. **_Seeing the question in Harry's face she gave a grin. _**I can talk to you because you have my master's blood running through your veins, you're kin. Familiars help their masters with channeling their powers and helping in battle.**_

_**Now, for something more difficult. **_

Sabriel paused trying to think of a way to phrase her words without making it seem too impossible.

_**You are an Elvin prince.**_

In the end she couldn't think of a way so she just blurted it out.

Harry stared at her for a while before sighing in resignation. Sabriel was surprised by his reaction. _**Your not going to try to deny it or stutter like a fool?**_

She tilted her head to eye Harry's face. Harry seemed subdued. "It took me off guard yes, but I'm not surprised I was lied to once again. Everyone has been doing it. They hid being a wizard from me, it isn't hard to believe that I am a freaking Prince to add on to that! An Elvin Prince to boot!" Harry looked at Sabriel with a hard face. " You could even being lying to me. I don't know why I listen anymore". The teen got up and stalked back into the forest.

Panicked, Sabriel ran after Harry.

_**Harry…Harry…Harry! Please wait and listen to me. I'm not lying and I'm not like those filthy humans or those cheating wizards.**_

"How would I know if your not! You could be just saying that".

_**Don't be so stubborn child and listen. If not me then listen to the forest and see for yourself. **_

Harry stopped and turned to look at the large cat incredulously. "The forest you say? And how would that help, plants don't speak!"

Sabriel looked pleadingly at the boy. _**But they do! As a elf you are in tune with nature and can hear the voices of the trees and the flowers, even the wind speaks to you. Just try and you will see that I do not lie to you. **_

Huffing, Harry looked around then back at Sabriel. " Fine. I will try. It isn't like there is anything to lose".

Closing his eyes he relaxed and focused on his surroundings. Scrunching up his nose after standing still for a good ten minutes he growled. " See! Nothing!" Sabriel snorted.

_**You didn't even try. Focus more on the energy of each tree. Each flower and leaf. Try again. **_Grumbling, Harry focused again this time searching out the energy of each living thing individually. At first nothing happened, but then a strange sense of warmth enveloped his mind and pulled at his senses. He could smell the flowers vividly and hear the wind brushing through the leaves above him more clearly. Then, soft whispers flowed to him. They were like bells chiming. Gentle laughter from the flowers, rough encouragement from the trees, and a welcoming caress from the wind. Gasping the new Prince marveled at all the sensations and sound.

_**Do you believe me now?**_

Harry could only nod as he looked at the forest around him with new eyes.

A new world had been revealed to him.

* * *

Review!

* * *


End file.
